This research core provides administrative and computing support for the Conte Center for Neuroscience Research (CCNR). It comprises 50% time for 2 administrative assistants, 75% time for on system administrator, and 100% time for a scientific and web programmer who will develop our data sharing software. The administrative component of the core supports the efforts of 6 of our 7 investigators, runs the administrative side of the CCNR, and manages the facility that contains the laboratories of the CCNR. The computing component administers Unix, PC, and Macintosh computers, runs the network, supports Email, web services, printing, and security, and maintains a centralized file server and backup services for hard-earned data. The data sharing component of the core will develop a strategy for data sharing, implement it as a data base with web access, and work with the individual scientists to put their data into the data base and make sure that their analysis scripts are properly documented so that they can be used by others.